


A Chat with Superman

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: This was a fic request from twitter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	A Chat with Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from twitter.

Superman landed in front of Batwoman after she had taken down a few rabbits. Though Alice was now a legit fugitive and couldn’t be found, her minions still roamed the streets from time to time wreaking havoc.

“Clark,” Kate said in surprise. “What’s going on, what are you doing here? Please don’t tell me we have another problem.”

“No, no, no problem, not of the saving the world kind anyways.”

“Okay,” she said at the vagueness of his comment. “So then what are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in on my friend’s cousin. On my Earth you weren’t around. Bruce always talked about you but ever since your mom and sister died you stayed away from Gotham. You two never lost touch though.”

“I wasn’t around?” Kate sighed, “Why doesn’t surprise me?”

“You never planned on coming back to Gotham, I mean on your Earth?”

“Not really but then So…” Kate stopped herself, “Why do I get the feeling you’re here to talk to me about more than the version of me on Earth-38?”

“It’s about Kara.”

Kate’s heart jumped.

*****

“Wow, it’s exactly like Bruce’s,” said Clark as he admired the bat cave. He and Kate had changed privately out of their work clothes. “You don’t happen to have a stash of Kryptonite around here too do you?”

“Kind of.”

Clark looked at her with concern.

“It’s a long story. You said you wanted to talk about Kara.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of personal.”

“Is she okay?”

“See,” Clark said with a smile, “that right there. I never knew my cousin was gay.”

Kate nodded, “You found out about us, hu?”

“Yeah.”

“Kara tell you?”

“Kind of. She’s not that great of a liar.”

Kate smiled, “I know, it’s one of the things I love about her. What did she tell you?”

“Not much really, just that she was seeing someone. She told me not to freak out which of course someone tells you that and you’re bound to do so.”

“Right.”

“She then told me she was gay or that she at least thought she was. I asked her why and she told me she was seeing someone. Kara then told me about you.”

“So are you upset, is that what this is?”

Clark smiled, “Kate when it comes to my cousin I could never get upset. She’s been through a lot and the most important thing is I want is to see her happy. I know she’s the most optimistic person I know but deep down…”

“Deep down she’s just as confused and just as damaged as the rest of us.”

“Yeah. I don’t get that vibe when she talks about you.”

Kate half smiled. “Is this some kind of way of giving us your blessing?”

“Something like that. The relationship with Kara and I, it’s a bit confusing. Technically she’s supposed to be older than me but now I’m actually older than her so I feel like an over protective big brother.” Clark went over to the dinosaur that was on one of the computers.

“Yeah,” Kate said feeling a bit embarrassed but not at all ashamed. “No one touches Dino.”

“Got it.” Clark turned to look at Kate. “So how exactly did you and Kara happen anyways?”

“I may have flirted with her last year,” Kate admitted.

“Flirted with her, seriously?”

Kate shrugged, “well it must’ve worked since she got flustered. Then when Crisis happened we spent a lot of time together.”

“Yeah I kind of noticed that.”

“Things just kind of grew from that. Clark let me ask you something, she’s happy right? I mean with us, I know it’s still new but she’s not having second thoughts about it is she?”

“No definitely no second thoughts. I’ve seen the way she talks about you, Kate. She talks about you the way I talk about Lois.”

Kate smiled. Though she’d only known Clark for a brief time she knew how deep his love went for his wife. She’d seen his concern when Lois went off to the parallel Earth to rescue their son. The love Lois and Clark had was real. The fact that he was saying that her and Kara’s relationship was just as real made her that much more confident in their relationship.

“Thanks, Clark.”

Clark nodded, “I should get back. My boys are probably wondering where I am.”

“Boys?” Kate said in confusion, “I thought it was just Jonathan, since when did you have another son so quickly?”

“Now apparently. When the universe re-started it turns out Lois and I had twins. How weird is that?”

Kate shrugged, “No weirder than seeing Beth as Beth and not Alice.”

“Is it just me or did our worlds just get a lot weirder?”

“It’s definitely not just you.”

“You want to know the strange part, even though I’m barely getting to know, or re-know my son, I already love him like I do Jonathan.”

“You’re a dad, Clark, it’s not weird at all.”

Clark smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you around, Kate, and if you or Kara ever need anything.”

“You’ll be the first on our list. See ya, Clark.”

When he was gone, Kate smiled to herself. Though she hadn’t known Clark that long it still felt like a relief knowing he backed up her relationship with Kara. 

“Hey,” said Luke when he came into the cave. “Was that just Superman I just passed in the office?”

“That was Superman alright.”

“Okay, just wow. How many superheroes do you know, Kate?”

“Enough,” Kate said with a smile.

“Hu, and here I thought I was your only friend.”

“Don’t worry, Luke, you’re still the best.”

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

“Nothing. There’s a call I need to make. ‘Night, Luke.”

“Yeah, sure, okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once Luke was gone, Kate got her phone out and sent a quick text.

Kate: You okay to talk?

Kara: Sure, what’s up?

Kate didn’t answer. Instead she dialed Kara’s number.

“Hey you,” Kate said.

“Hey, everything okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice. 

Kate smiled on her end and Kara did the same on hers. The two proceeded to talk well into the night.


End file.
